The goal of this research is to measure transient physicalproperties in complex food materials during processing. Microscopic magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) techniques will beused to nondestructively and noninvasively measure foods andgrains during processing operations. HIGHLIGHTS:This study contributes to an understanding of material propertiesand their relationship to transport phenomena in foods duringprocessing. Measurements of temperature inside pieces of solidfood have attracted considerable attention and funding from theaseptic processing industry. SERVICE PROJECTS